Pokemon White: After Unova
by Gamer King 69
Summary: One Year ago, a battle to decide the future of Man and Pokemon was waged between King Hilbert and N Harmonia, with the King becoming the victory and the hero of the Unova Region. Now, he sets his sights on challenging the Pokemon Leagues of the worlds.


Pokemon White: After Unova

Chapter 1

It was an early morning in Nuvema Town, with sun yet to rise over the horizon. Two boys, King Hilbert and Kuroi Cheren, laid in the middle of the town alone, staring up at the the starry night sky.

"It's hard to believe you're really leaving King..." Cheren stated. "Seems like yesterday we were little boys of five fighting over toys." Cheren stated.

"Yeah, and everytime it would end the same, me punching you in the face hard enough to break your glasses." King laughed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I can't count how many times my mother had to take me to the Optician because of you!" Cheren laughed with King.

"Hey, remember that one time when we were younger and fought over who'd marry Bianca?" King asked.

"Ye- HEY WAIT, I DON'T REMEMBER THAT!" Cheren stated as instantally sat up with a bright blush on his face.

"You don't? Funny, because you won that fight..." King reminded.

"I- I did?" Cheren said in surprise.

King began snickering before bursting out laughing. "Hahaha, I'm just pulling your leg man, that never happened!" King laughed. "Ow." King grunted as Cheren punched him in the arm, causing him to rub it. "Touchy..." He commented.

"Sometines you can be a real jerk, you know that?" Cheren asked with a sigh. "Honestly, I really don't know what Bianca sees in you..." Cheren stated.

"Huh? Bianca sees somethings in me?" King asked in surprise. "She must have X- Ray vision, cool!" King concluded, completely missing the point and causing Cheren to facepalm in response.

"Sorry I'm late!"

King sat up and he and Cheren turned around to see Bianca running toward them, waving at them before she suddenly tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and began to fall.

"HYAAAAAIIIIIIHHHH!" Bianca shrieked.

"Gah! Bianca!" King called out. He quickly leapt to his feet and ran toward the falling Bianca.

"Uh... King-" Cheren began to warn.

King suddenly tripped over a second root causing him to fall as well.

"Woah!" King interjected as he and Bianca fell to the ground, parallel to each other.

"...watch out for that root..." Cheren said, finishing his warning before facepalming and sighing.

XxX

The three friends stood outside of Nuvema Town, on Route 1. The sun began to rise over the horizon and shine down onto the Unova Region with its light glistening off of the leaves blowing in the summer wind.

"You know it's kinda funny..." Bianca began, catching the attention of the boys. "Route 1 is where we started our journey together and now it is where our pathes seperate." Bianca.

"Hmm... I see what you mean." Cheren said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah, it's downright symbolic in a way..." King agreed. His expresion suddenly saddened. "You know the hardest parts of farewells are the goodbyes." He stated.

"Oh please," Cheren began. "...this isn't a farewell and you're not going to say goodbye because we'll see each other soon, beside I still need to challenge the Unova Champ don't I?" Cheren asked with a smirk.

"King?" Bianca called as she stepped toward King. She suddenly hugged him tightly with a smile on her face. "Remember, we always rooting for you." She stated. "Also, make sure you keep in touch with us." Bianca requested. She released King from her embrace and walked back over to Cheren's side.

"It's going to be a long trip to Hoenn, so I'd better get going now." King stated. He took a couple of steps away from Cheren and Bianca before pulling a Master Ball out from his pocket and tossing it into the air, releasing Zekrom from within. King climbed onto the large black legendary pokemon's back and looked down at Cheren and Bianca. "Later." He said with a smile.

"Later." Cheren replied with a thumbs up.

"Bye!" Bianca said as she began waving at King.

"Okay Zekrom, time to head to the Hoenn Region!" King ordered.

"KRRRROOOOOAAAAAA!" Zekrom roared, creating a sonic boom its voice before lifting up from the ground and dashing through the air, toward the horizon.

"A world filled with challenges and tests... I like the sound of that! Bring it on I'm ready for any challenge the world has me, Hoenn here I come!" King exclaimed in excitement as Zekrom flew over the horizon.

To Be Contined...


End file.
